


Pupper Fluff (aka Jongin is a soft boy don't @ me)

by EreriJaegerman



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, EXO - Freeform, EXO Fluff, EXOK - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Oh Sehun - Freeform, exo dogs, jongin is a soft boy, kpop, pointless fluff about exo's dogs, slight implied kaisoo, soft exo, vivi is a savage, vivi is my bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriJaegerman/pseuds/EreriJaegerman
Summary: Jongin likes dogs.  A lot.  Exo has a lot of dogs.





	Pupper Fluff (aka Jongin is a soft boy don't @ me)

Jongin and Kai are two completely different people. Kai is sexy, a huge tease, highly professional, and flawless. Jongin is sweet, cute, funny, and adores dogs, which is why he’s right at home being buried under a pile of fluffy puppers.

Exo is filming a new reality show, Exo Dog Days, where basically, they give us a look into their homes and show their softer sides by taking care of their pets on set and playing with their precious fur babies. It’s cheesy, but still a better love story than Twilight, and nothing could out-cringe Exo Next Door. Having nine dogs on set is chaotic, but to Jongin, it’s heaven.

Like any responsible dog owner, the sun kissed man had loaded his pockets with dog treats in hopes of keeping his three children calm, but this had backfired and drawn the interest of the other member’s dogs as well, particularly Toben. After lying on the floor, the dancer had found himself being attacked by a stampede of fluffy creatures, sniffing and licking at his pockets.

Toben is the worst, being a hyper little fluff ball, not unlike his owner, Chanyeol. In fact, he’d spent about two hours scampering around the set, barking, and stealing the other dogs’ toys. He nips at Jongin’s pockets enthusiastically, attempting to dislodge the stashed treats so he can gobble them all up.

Vivi is as stuck up as ever, sitting beside Sehun the majority of the time and pretty much ignoring everyone, preferring to just sniff Sehun’s…. “Nose”. Millions of fans would die to exchange places with Vivi for even just a second, but Sehun doesn’t see anything odd about Vivi’s… sniffing habits. Sehun is not a pervert. At least not when his precious baby boy is involved. Honestly, he’s just thrilled to have his baby on set with him. Vivi is his biggest comfort and source of stress relief. 

Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah are calm and chill. To them, when their daddy lays down, it’s time for cuddles, so they pile on top of him, only sniffing at his pockets every now and then.

To be raised by such a hyper and silly man, Mongryong is a surprisingly calm and well behaved dog. He sticks by Baekhyun’s side, enjoying the feeling of the beautiful, delicate fingers stroking his head and back as well as the sweet voice giving him endless praises. Occasionally, he looks over at Chanyeol when the tall man sneezes. Allergies are such a bummer.

Pepper lazily remains by Kyungsoo’s feet, but Ink is more lively and soon joins Toben in the attack on Jongin’s pockets, the two black dogs practically looking like twins.

Byul is a nervous princess and stays curled up against her daddy Suho’s arms, rather intimidated by the bigger dogs. 

Eventually, Vivi grows curious and hops off the couch, trotting over to Jongin and plopping down right on his chest. The bichon has gotten quite fat, so he’s crushing Jongin’s ribs a bit, but the dancer can’t bring himself to move him, especially since Vivi is known for being rather selective with his affection.

Feeling rather mischievous, Baekhyun picks Mongryong up and carries him over, placing him on Jongin’s stomach, where the dog starts sniffing Vivi’s butt. Jongin struggles to hold in his laughter so as not to startle the creatures laying on top of him.

Catching on, Kyungsoo gently guides Pepper to settle on top of Jongin’s legs. His heart shaped lips form a wide smile, and his eyes twinkle with adoration seeing the tall man almost completely covered in dogs.

Feeling a final touch is needed, Suho situates Byul to sit between Mongryong and Vivi, and the small girl finally relaxes a bit when Mongryong begins licking her.

Jongin can’t keep the adorable eye smile off of his face, his body completely weighed down by the precious creatures that delight him so much. They haven’t even filmed the first episode yet, but if this is what it’s going to be like, he can’t wait.

The members quickly begin taking pictures and videos on their phones, some for Instagram, and some for personal keepsakes. Jongin’s sure he probably looks like a mess. The angle he’s laying at is most likely giving him a double chin, but none of that matters at the moment because he’s never felt more loved in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by seeing Baekhyun trying to give Vivi kisses on the gaming livestream x'D That dog is such a savage!  
> I jokingly told my friend that it must've been "bring your kid to work day" for Sehun.  
> Then I thought about if all of Exo brought their dogs, Jongin would probably just lay on the floor and bask in all the fluffy glory, and that's how this happened.
> 
> If you give me a short, simple prompt, I may be able to take requests for little one-shots like this~  
> I love Exo, NCT & Monsta X~


End file.
